User blog:LunaStar724/Our Story - 2. Cut Off
7,534 characters (including quotes), 1,426 words, 107 sentences Part 1 Disclaimer: Not all features suggested may be present in the actual game. ---- "What's taking him so long? I told him that I'd tell more tomorrow..." Time slows, nearly grinding to a halt as she sat and waited for him to return. The leaves of a nearby tree slowly follow the flow of the wind, shimmering under the orange light of the setting sun. A single dried leaf falls down to the roof of the gazebo she sits at. It barely makes any sound. There's no other person around, just a few other empty gazebos and a field of grass. The flowing river stands at the edge of the grass, making that same ambient noise you'd hear from a waterfall. The ground is still wet from the rain earlier that day. In the sky lies two rainbows, one fainter than the other. As the sun sets, a few clouds scatter its light across the sky, giving the sky a mild orange to purple hue. The moon is faintly visible, that waning crescent soon to mark the start of a new month. It's 6:32 PM. The sky is dark. He didn't come. There wasn't a soul within her area of sight. It seemed so peaceful. The sun has fully set, and the stars are shining brightly. Time becomes a funny concept, as the river seems to grow darker and more quiet. Nothing could have happened, right? Even if he did die, he'd just respawn on that platform in the land of the Red Star. A small raft passes by. It's a small little platform, a square of about 25 blocks of wood. On top is a small container of glass, and inside is an empty yellow candy wrapper. There seems to be words written on the wrapper. She reaches over to the calm waters of the river, picks it up, and breaks open the glass to see what could have been written on the wrapper. The raft continues on with its path, disappearing into the fog of the river, never to be seen again. The words on the wrapper read: "Do not believe in what the others want us to believe. Search for an answer." There was a movement to search for the true answers to the question that was supposedly already answered: "How did we exist?" People weren't satisfied with the answer they currently have. And, considering how the message came from upstream, it must have been set afloat by someone in the land of the White Star. The Red and the White have always been known for having different ideologies on the creation of the world. The land of the Blue Star is just a few miles downstream. She could very easily just take her small paddle boat to ride to the docks of the Blue Star, but it's way too dark out. The side of the river that the Red, Blue, and Magenta stars brought life to was known for being dangerous to traverse without any powerful light source. Could he have joined the movement? There seems to have been lots of large ships with the White Insignia flying high and proud. But chances are low. People from the Blue have always been known to be peaceful and didn't want to go on movements that could harm themselves. Even if death had no penalty and had a small consolation, these guys would always be idle and just earn gold from boarding the ships and boats of people from the Red. She stood up from the chair she was sitting on, and just decided to head back to land where the river wasn't close by. It's not a long walk back. The river is quite large, it feels like an entire sea, but you could see the dock of the Black in the distance. Upstream, you couldn't see anything from the fog. However, this night, hundreds of distant lights were visible through the mist. Something was going on in the White. No one knows what it is. Back home, she just decides to lie down on her couch for a while, thinking of what could have happened. She turns on the television. The cartoon channel was on, but there was no signal. As she was switching through multiple channels with no signals, she came across an intermittent but working channel. Channel No. 86. The unused channel that would always have its signal off. All other channels were down. The International News Broadcast was on. The broadcast was live from their main base in the land of the Yellow, and not from the local base of operations in Red. Indeed, White has launched a movement to get to the other end of the river, and search for clues there. It was the earliest creation in the world, and has been long since unmodified. What fates were met by those who came before them? This question was soon to be answered. Even this broadcast didn't explain what was happening. At midnight, an aggressive knocking was heard from the door of the house. Growing tired over the hours, she opened the door. He came in, out of breath. He came all the way from the land of the Blue. As the two met each other, he started exclaiming with what's left on his lungs. "Whatever you do, don't come close to the Red Dock." "Why?" "Something happened. The communication lines were cut. Travel from one star land to another became extremely difficult on water, especially upstream. The White has launched their movement, but what we didn't know was they were seizing the opportunity to cut off all other star lands' form of transportation and communication." "But how did you get here?" "It's a funny story, really. It wasn't easy." There were large ships with the White Insignia blocking all routes upstream. It would have been easy to pass through them if you were travelling downstream, but upstream is a much tougher challenge. These ships were equipped with all sorts of cannons, small and large. They also had tens and tens of harpoons on board. One of them signaled at me to turn back, but I needed to get here for you. As I got closer, they started firing TNT missiles. I had a shield block in my small boat, so I activated that. But that was only one shield block. It could only handle so much TNT. The shield block shattered, but they were out of TNT. I thought I was safe, but just as I thought that, they started firing whole steel blocks at my boat. My boat absorbed some heavy damage. Water was leaking in. I had to act fast, otherwise, what I had on the boat would be lost. I tried turning back, but that's when I saw it. A modified TNT missile, with an ultra thruster as a driving force and an activated shield block as its load. If that hit my boat, I'd be vaporized instantly. I had to act fast. I grabbed a hand cannon from the green chest I brought along with me, and fired at the approaching state of doom. Two blasts wasn't enough to do it. Just before my boat was vaporized, I found a portal block in my chest. I didn't know where I'd end up. I jumped into it, carrying with me a single pink candy and a flintlock pistol. As I jumped into the portal, I was lead into a forest in the land of the Red. As soon as I got out, the portal deactivated. I could only assume that my boat was vaporized back there. After I got back up on my knees, I made my way here. "Oh my. That's bad. They must have cut off all of our communications. That's why Channel 86 was live. The Red Navy should be working on something to battle this threat by now." "Yeah... I really wish I was here for the story earlier though. It was rough there in the waters. I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll find somewhere else to stay..." "No, no! You can stay here. I can tell you the story right now, of what happened when I first came. I'll also tell you about what I've heard of the Easter eggs that existed before I was brought, if you want." "That last one sounds interesting!" She has the look of worry on her face, but she still tries her best to chuckle a bit. There's only been a few minutes since midnight, but it has seemed like an eternity. As she put her attention back to him, she uttered these words. "Okay. I'll tell you." ---- Category:Blog posts